Tokyo Drama Awards
About The awards are held annually as part of the International Drama Festival. The winners are selected firstly by members of the All Nippon Producers Association, then selected by the "screening committee" consisting of newspaper publishers and broadcasters, and finally selected by the "Competition Jury" consisting of key figures. Dramas are rigorously selected from the viewpoint of "a drama that I, as a Japanese person, would like the world to see", and "a drama that will be accepted and do well throughout the world." More specifically, values are placed on 1) a drama that will represent Japan in terms of quality, 2) a highly entertaining drama, which will do well abroad, and 3) a drama which mirrors Japanese society appropriately. 6th Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival 2012 (July 2012 - June 2013) Grand Prix (Renzoku): ''' *Amachan (NHK) '''Best Drama (Renzoku): *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi) *Tonbi 2013 (TBS) *Kodoku no Gurume Season 2 (TV Tokyo) *Galileo Season 2 (Fuji TV) Grand Prix (Tanpatsu): *Double Face Best Drama (Tanpatsu): *Radio (NHK) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2013 as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 2013) *Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi - Special (TBS) *Keikoku 2: SPEC, 2012 special Local Production Drama Award *Tanuki na Kazoku (NHK) *The Last Train to Nagoya (Nagoya Broadcasting Network) Individual Awards *Best Actor: Eita - Saikou no Rikon *Best Actress: Nounen Rena - Amachan *Best Supporting Actor: Ayano Go - Saikou no Rikon *Best Supporting Actress: Koizumi Kyoko - Amachan *Best Screenplay: Kudo Kankuro - Amachan *Best Director: Inoue Tsuyoshi - Amachan *Best Producer: Kurubu Kei - Amachan Special Awards ' * Otomo Yoshihide - Amachan - Music 5th Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival 2012 (July 2011 - June 2012) '''Grand Prix (Renzoku): ' *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV) '''Best Drama (Renzoku): *Carnation (NHK) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV) *Legal High ( Fuji TV) *Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Fuji TV) *Shokuzai (WOWOW) Grand Prix (Tanpatsu): * WE NEVER GIVE UP TOMORROW The Newspaper Company In Rubble ～The Longest Day of the Kahoku Shimpo～ (TV Tokyo) ** (明日をあきらめない…がれきの中の新聞社　～河北新報のいちばん長い日～) Best Drama (Tanpatsu): *Tonbi (NHK) *Suna no Utsuwa 2011 (TV Asahi) *Blackboard (TBS) *Keikoku 2: SPEC, 2012 special Asia Award *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV) Local Production Drama Award *Promise ～The Nabari Poisoned Wine Case: The Life of a Death-row Inmate (Tokai Television) *The Landscape -ARITA&FUKUSHIMA- (Nippon Broadcasting) Individual Awards *Best Actor: Sakai Masato - Legal High *Best Actress: Ono Machiko - Carnation *Best Supporting Actor: Hasegawa Hiroki - Kaseifu no Mita *Best Supporting Actress: Anne - Yokai Ningen Bem *Best Screenplay: Yukawa Kazuhiko - Kaseifu no Mita *Best Director: Kurosawa Kiyoshi - Shokuzai *Best Director: Kenji Tanaka - Carnation *Best Producer: Ohira Futoshi - Kaseifu no Mita Special Awards ' * Shinichi Ichikawa - "Cloud Above the Slope" Production Staff 4th Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival 2011 (July 2010 - June 2011) '''Grand Prix (Renzoku): ' *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV) '''Best Drama (Renzoku): *Second Virgin (NHK) *Q10 (Nippon) *JIN Season 2 (TBS) *Moteki (TV Tokyo) Grand Prix (Tanpatsu): *99-nen no Ai ~ Japanese Americans (TBS) Best Drama (Tanpatsu): *Sayonara Bokutachi no Youchien (NTV) *The Last Revenge (TV Asahi) *His Fight Against Despair (WOWOW) Asia Award *JIN (TBS) Local Production Drama Award *My Strange Hometown (NHK Fukuoka) *They Call Me a Fake Doctor (Yomiuri) Individual Awards *Best Actor: Ninomiya Kazunari - Freeter, Ie o Kau. *Best Actress (co-winner): Suzuki Kyoka - Second Virgin *Best Actress (co-winner): Ashida Mana - Sayonara Bokutachi no Youchien, Marumo no Okite *Best Supporting Actor: Uchino Masaaki - JIN *Best Supporting Actress: Mitsushima Hikari - Moteki, Sayonara Bokutachi no Youchien *Best Screenplay: Ooishi Shizuka - Second Virgin *Best Director: Izumi Seiji - Aibou Season 9 *Best Producer: Hashimoto Fumi - Freeter, Ie o Kau. Special Awards ' *JIN Production Staff 3rd Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival 2010 (July 2009 - June 2010) '''Grand Prix (Renzoku): ' *JIN (TBS) '''Best Drama (Renzoku): *Mother (Nippon TV) *Dosokai (TV Asahi) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji) *Ryoma den (NHK) Grand Prix (Tanpatsu): *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV) Best Drama (Tanpatsu): *Toomawari no Ame (Nippon TV) *Shoeshine Boy (TV Tokyo) Asia Award *JIN (TBS) Local Production Drama Award *MIERUHI Coming Home (Hokkaido Television) *Kakasan-e (Dear Mother) (NHK Fukuoka) Individual Awards *Best Actor: Osawa Takao - JIN *Best Actress: Matsuyuki Yasuko - Mother *Best Supporting Actor: Kagawa Teruyuki - Ryoma den *Best Supporting Actress: Ono Machiko - Mother, Hi no Sakana (Goldfish) *Best Screenplay: Sakamoto Yuji - Mother *Best Director: Kurosaki Hiroshi - Hi no Sakana (Goldfish) *Best Producer: Ishimaru Akihiko - JIN Special Awards ' *Ashida Mana - Mother *The Filming Staff for Ryoma den 2nd Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival 2009 (July 2008 - June 2009) *'Grand Prix: Aishiteru (NTV) *'Best Drama (Renzoku):' **ROOKIES (TBS) **Kaze no Garden (Fuji TV) **Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV) **Soratobu Taiya (WOWOW) *'Best Drama (Tanpatsu):' **Okaimono (NHK) **Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi) *'Best Actor:' Nakai Kiichi / Kaze no Garden *'Best Actress:' Amami Yuki / BOSS *'Best Supporting Actor:' Endo Kenichi / Kiri no Hi *'Best Supporting Actress:' Toda Erika / Ryusei no Kizuna *'Newcomer Award:' ** Mizobata Junpei ** Kawashima Umika *'Best Screenplay:' Kuramoto Sou / Kaze no Garden *'Best Producer:' Tsugiya Hisashi / Aishiteru *'Best Director:' Miyamoto Rieko / Kaze no Garden *'Special Award:' Ogata Ken / Kaze no Garden 1st Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival 2008 (July 2007 - June 2008) *'Grand Prix (Renzoku):' Pandora (WOWOW) *'Grand Prix (Tanpatsu):' Ten to Sen (TV Asahi) *'Best Kids Drama:' Keitai Sosakan 7 (TV Tokyo) *'Best Youth Drama:' Last Friends (Fuji TV) *'Best Family Drama:' SAITOU san (NTV) *'Best Period Drama:' Atsu-hime (NHK) *'Best Non-Genre Drama:' SP (Fuji TV) *'Best Actor:' Sato Koichi / Kaze no Hate, Tengoku to Jigoku, Honto to Uso to Tequila *'Best Actress:' Ueno Juri / Last Friends, Nodame Cantabile in Europe *'Best Supporting Actor:' Sakai Masato / Atsu-hime *'Best Supporting Actress:' Wakui Emi / Chiritotechin *'Best Screenplay:' Inoue Yumiko / Pandora *'Best Director:' **Ishibashi Kan / Ten to Sen **Kawake Shunsaku / Pandora *'Special Award:' Takeda Tetsuya / 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei Japanese Dramas, Festival 2007 *Haken no Hinkaku (Nippon) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji) *Byakkotai (Asahi) *Chushingura Yozeiin no Inobu (TV Tokyo) *Hagetaka (NHK) External Links *International Drama Festival Category:Lists